In just over four years, the Weill Cornell Medical Center Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) has established a strong and highly effective clinical and translational science infrastructure spanning six diverse partners, each a center of excellence: Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center; Hospital for Special Surgery; Hunter College School of Nursing. Hunter College Gene Center-a Research Center for Minority Institutions (RCMI); Cornell University Cooperative Extension; and Cornell University, Ithaca. The mission of the CTSC in continuation is to leverage the resources and expertise of this rich multi-institutional partnership to create new interdisciplinary teams and support cutting-edge research from bench to bedside to community to health care practice. The proposed grant adds a new partner, the Animal Medical Center a few blocks from WCMC, to increase collaboration with Cornell University College of Veterinary Medicine. Jointly, they bring a new dimension to our CTSC research and their expertise in small animals will enhance pre-clinical research in the area of drug discovery and device development. Built on the accomplishments achieved during the initial funding period, the strategic plans for the next five years are geared to rapidly advance translational science discoveries by: 1) Enhancing the Drug Discovery Pipeline; 2) Increasing the Breadth of Research Resources; 3) Adding New Expertise and Training Programs; and 4) Enhancing Community Engagement and Dissemination. Moving forward, the anticipated benefits of fostering Innovation through Collaboration during the next funding period include: 1) Further generation of novel ideas leading to drug development and medical devices which benefit patient care; 2) Increased collaborative efforts with partners and industry, to facilitate research to improve the general health ofthe public; 3) Enhanced clinical translational (C/T) educational programs in comparative effectiveness research, global health and health information technology; 4) Enhanced community engagement; 5) Increased centralization of C/T research, education, infrastructure, and databases; and 6) Enhanced evaluation and tracking of CTSC programs. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The broad research support infrastructure ofthe CTSC and its programs to foster interactions among basic scientists, clinicians and community practitioners are key to the rapid translation of basic science discoveries into effective clinical practice. Our CTSC is distinct in the heterogeneity of its component institutions, providing unparalleled opportunities for collaboration and training in all areas of biomedical sciences. PROJECT/RERFORMANCE SITE(S) (if additional space is needed, use